This invention relates to a radio communication apparatus for use in receiving a call signal and an additional or message signal. The radio communication apparatus may be a pager receiver, a miniature radio communication device, a transceiver, and the like although description will be mainly made about the pager receiver.
A conventional pager receiver, provides various information services. Continuation of such information services often gives rise to inconveniences for owners. For example, when the pager receiver is lost and in the hands of a person other than the owners, information is undesiredly conveyed to the person rather than to the owner. Possibility of the loss is very high because the pager receiver is very small in size.
If either one of the owners does not pay the service fee or if the owners do not desire the services, the service has to be suspended rather than continued. Such suspension of the service is also desirable in the light of effective utilization of the finite number of identification codes, namely, numbers assigned to the pager receiver because each identification number can be taken over from a former owner to a new one if the service of the former owner is suspended.